The ratty hello kitty keyboard
by Momma Midnight
Summary: Arthur and Merlin communicate via IM and Merlins stuck using a ratty old keyboard and, oh you know, its just your average thursday night. (modern, uni, college) One Shot


Summary: Arthur and Merlin communicate via IM. Merlins using a shabby old keyboard and, you know, its just a typical thursday night.

NOTE: for those of you following Dragons Princess, please note that im not deviating from my story. its just that my (brand new) laptop glitched on me, So right now, im forced to use a ratty hello kitty keyboard attachment with my ipad, and every other letter keeps getting stuck. The people at geek squad dont know whats wrong with it, and i so wanted to shake the hell out of the guy when he said to come back on monday.

anyway, the Dragons Princess progress willl resume on monday, but there may be delays in the next update.

Kudos to my new beta for triggering this idea. :) Thanks!

enjoy!

;

;

;

(King Dragon has entered the chatroom)

**King Dragon**: Hello darling, how are you?

**Eternal Wizard**: Im hafving a rubbish day. how ar you?

**King Dragon**: ? What's wrong?

**Eternal Wizard**: my laptop bogged down on me. the tech guys don

t ,now why but its gonna be at least threee days until theyt can fix it. So im stuck using me mums first gen ipad and her ratty hello kitty keeyboard.

**King Dragon**: Is that why you're typing horribly?

**Eternal Wizard**: ya. this techhonologs so old it hasnt even got a camera on it.

**King Dragon**: first you cock up your phone and now your laptops took a dump. This is what happens when you don't let me buy you new technology.

**Eternal Wizard**: I can buy myyy own. thank you vverrey much.

**King Dragon**: says the man with two v's and r's in very. lol

**Eternal Wizard**: even with typos im stiill smarteer than you Pendragon

**King Dragon**: ooh at least you were able to spell my name right.

**Eternal Wizard**: just so yoou know, im going to ignore youu right now. good night.

**King Dragon**: wait wait wait

**Eternal Wizard**: what?

**King Dragon**: I haven't seen or spoken to you in a week. I've missed you

**Eternal Wizard**: ive missed you tooo. how was your exam?

**King Dragon**: it went well enough. Gwaine bellied about it afterwards, the idiot, I told him to study for it.

**Eternal Wizard**: you know gwaine, studying is not his strongest feature lol

**King Dragon**: no need to tell me :) How's your mum? Did the doctor say when she can start walking about?

**Eternal Wizard**: they said it takes abbout siix weeks for the pain too go away, but she should start moving about in anther week or so. she keeps trying to get up, i nearly had to shout at her to get her to stayin bed.

**King Dragon**: How is she taking it?

**Eternal Wizard**: she's been champion aboutt the whole thing. sincee she didn

t plan on having any more children anyway, getting the hysterecctomy wasn't an issue.

**King Dragon**: well thats good. send her my love will you? tell her I miss her peach cobbler. :)

**Eternal Wizard**: willdo!

**King Dragon**: I really need to buy you a new computer. this terrible typing is rubbish.

**Eternal Wizard**: You cant just buyme expensiive things like a computer like im some kkept woman. :/

**King Dragon**: how about a kept man? :D

**Eternal Wizard**: that seems almost worse

**King Dragon**: oh come off it! it's just a laptop. how else am I supposed to keep in contact with you when you're so far away?

**Eternal Wizard**: you come off it! you wouldn;t buy a woman a laptop woould you?

**King Dragon**: only if she was my wife

**Eternal Wizard**: buuut im not your wife, see?

**King Dragon**: no. but you could be my husband. :)

**Eternal Wizard**: im nott that desperate for a computer.

**King Dragon**: let me buy you one. please?

**Eternal Wizard**: ive never let anyone buy me anything so expensive. itll be awkward.

**King Dragon**: so it's settled then? I'm getting you a new laptop. I saw this touch screen HP with 1TB harddrive. really fancy

**Eternal Wizard**: Youre being verypushy about this. and what am i supposed to do wiith so much space?

**King Dragon**: can you blame me? I haven't seen your face in a week. I'm this close to skipping lectures tomorrow and driving to Ealdor.

**King Dragon**: and you can use the space to store all of your racing videos. Finally take them off the box.

**Eternal Wizard**: ooh which reminds me, dont forget to rrrecord the race this weekend! itts the canadian grand prix. set it to record on sky tv.

**King Dragon**: already one step ahead of you :)

**Eternal Wizard**: thanks :)

**King Dragon**: so you'll let me buy you a laptop then?

**Eternal Wizard**: Arthur :/

**King Dragon**: come on Merlin! What do I have to do for you to let me buy you a computer?

**Eternal Wizard**: Arthur iim not some girl who needs material items, or your wife.

**King Dragon**: then be my husband

**Eternal Wizard**: excuese me?

**King Dragon**: marry me Merlin

**Eternal Wizard**: r u seriouus?

**King Dragon**: I can get a special license tomorrow, all you have to do is say yes

**Eternal Wizard**: plz tell me your joking

**King Dragon**: We don't need to wait long, Camelot has elopment chapels.

**Eternal Wizard**: your not

**King Dragon**: We can be married by Monday.

**Eternal Wizard**: you really r doing this here?

**King Dragon**: What is it Merlin? Don't you want to be married to the most attractive man in Europe? :)

**Eternal Wizard**: if the most attractive man were to ask me, then yes. :)

**King Dragon**: idiot

**Eternal Wizard**: prat

**King Dragon**: so?

**Eternal Wizard**: youre not goint ot take no for an answer r u?

**King Dragon**: no

**Eternal Wizard:** fine. bbut nothing over 1,000 pounds. I don

t need anything fancy.. touch screen or otherwiise

**King Dragon**: done.

**King Dragon**: what about the wedding? :)

**Eternal Wizard**: you trulyt are a clotpole arent you?

**King Dragon**: you know, I can't tell if you're insulting me or if it's a really bad typo

**Eternal Wizard**: use your bestjudgement and thenn go the other way. :)

**King Dragon**: haha :/

**Eternal Wizard**: Dollop head :D

**King Dragon**: right then, so I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow.

**Eternal Wizard**: what?

**King Dragon**: I'm dropping off your computer tomorrow. Did you really think I was going to wait until you got back?

**Eternal Wizard**: what about lectures?

**King Dragon**: I'll just read the chapters in the book. besides, I think that if we're going to announce to our friends that we're getting married, I suppose I should properly ask you in person.

**King Dragon**: do it romantically, on one knee and everything. :)

**Eternal Wizard**: I cant tell if your joking or being serious

**King Dragon:** Get some rest love, because tomorrow you're getting engaged.

**King Dragon**: good night wife!

**Eternal Wizard**: why do i hve to be the wife? :(

**King Dragon**: because I'm asking you

**Eternal Wizard**: well what if I were to ask you, then you cann nbe the wife.

**King Dragon**: you can't afford the ring :)

**Eternal Wizard**: theres rings invoolvved?

**King Dragon**: you'll really love yours. it's a nice big single stone princess cut

**Eternal Wizard**: funny, becauae your the one Gwaine calls a princess. :)

**King Dragon**: the idiot. _ he knows I'm the pitcher

**Eternal Wizard**: no need to be crude. :/

**Eternal Wizard**: Arthur, whats really going on?

**King Dragon**: truth? Truth is, I've been thinking about this for the past year. And this past week, not seeing you, really drove to heart how much I love you.

**King Dragon**: I want to marry you Merlin. We've been together for five years. I think we're ready for the next step.

**Eternal Wizard**: and you chhoose to do this here?

**King Dragon**: no you idiot. I actually had a plan, but Morgana caught wind of it the other day and I've been walking on eggshells thinking she was going to spill the beans before I could even ask you.

**Eternal Wizard**: so Morgana knows? who else knows?

**King Dragon**: my father, Lancelot. He helped me choose a ring. Actually, he's proposing to Gwen next month on their vacation to Monte Carlo.

**Eternal Wizard**: ooh! can our honeymoon followw the f1 circuit? monte carlos past but siingapores coming soon and its a night race!

**King Dragon**: so thats a yes then?

**Eternal Wizard**: so long as you dont call me wiife again.

**King Dragon**: deal

**King Dragon:** Hey Merlin?

**Eternal Wizard**: ya?

**King Dragon**: we're getting married. :)

**Eternal Wizard:** if you thinkk im taking yyour last name, your innsane pendragon.

**King Dragon**: Merlin Pendragon. you have to admit, it's got nice tone to it.

**Eternal Wizard**:

**Eternal Wizard**:

**Eternal Wizard**: ya ok

**King Dragon**: I knew you would see it my way. :)

**King Dragon**: hey merlin?

**Eternal Wizard**: ya?

**King Dragon**: I'm sooo getting you that touch screen. :)

-end-

A.N. on that note. i'm hopiing the tech guys finish soon cuz this keyboards killing me. :(


End file.
